User talk:The Deadliest Warrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the General Shepherd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Astrotorical (Talk) 21:56, 26 July 2010 Q's and A's Hey to any who can answer, I'm doing a Deadliest members Comp. over at deadliest Warrior Wiki, do I need to move it here or can I (please please) keep it at the other Wiki? Thanks! The Deadliest Warrior 21:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Award Congratz! You have been awarded for your editing skills, check out your user page to see what award you have received. Edit On! Omnicube1 23:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Great ideas ill use all of them Omnicube1 23:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Merits Hey Deadliest Warrior i have designated u and MrPacheco101 to help dole out the merits and awards Cuz i actually do hav a life lol i need some help to hand these awards out to the appropraite users who deserve them Plz leave a message on my talk page if u accept the job Ok great but do not abuse this power or else u will receive the consequences listed in rule #8 of the rules of the wiki Sorry Hey Deadliest Warrior, unfortuanetly i cant give u admin rites rite now cuz im only an admin i rlly would giv u admin rites but i cant its either that reason or idk how to give u admin rites lol Omnicube1 00:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Awhile Its gonna be awhile till he responds cuz hes prtty much dead lol Omnicube1 00:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ARC Ok great! Just post ur request on the talk page of the ARC just w8 a minute tho cuz im gonna post some things on da ARC talk page Omnicube1 00:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ARC Talk Hey i changed the ARC Talk check it out and fill your resume! Omnicube1 00:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rites Congratulations, The Deadliest Warrior you have been given administrative rights. Remember with power comes great responsibility so please do not abuse your powers! Omnicube1 01:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Lol no problem i just got bureau powers so i thot i would promote guys who were on deadliest warrior wiki Omnicube1 01:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Plus check out teh ARC page...particularly ranks ;) Admin Badge Congratz gave u an admin badge so every1 will dat u hav authoritah Omnicube1 03:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hercules vs. Cuchulain/Achilles vs. Hercules I really wish you would have asked me before rewriting my entire article on Hercules. I still need it for my upcoming battle between Hercules and Cuchulain. blogs hey how do you put up battles on your blogs, Death'sapprentice77 03:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) k thanks and nice to meet u tooDeath'sapprentice77 03:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) My bad Didn't know sorry about that, won't happen again.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It's the battles you're not suposed to edit, not the pages. -LeoLab 01:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Mass Repair Alrite hey guys there are a shitload and i mean a shitload of articles that need to be revamped in order to match the Warrior Page Criteria (thx for making it The Deadliest Warrior). Many of dem just do not hav historical background facts or do not hav info boxes so it is our job to fix this. I hope that every1 can participate in this and can get it done. I'm setting a quota for us to meet: 60 warrior articles that follow the Warrior Page Criteria. Thank you for ur participation. Omnicube1 19:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Question If someone already used a warrior, is alright to use them as well in a different fight? Example: there's Sun Tzu vs Shaka Zulu , could I use Shaka in a different fight?User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 03:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Video to add a video on an article just click on teh thing that looks like a flim clip and add the url of the video Omnicube1 21:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Comment Edit hey did u edit KublaiKhan's comment cuz ur not supposed to unless who had inappropriate content do not do it again or i will remove ur admin rites and may hav to block u for awhile wich i do not want to do Omnicube1 15:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Virus Sounds nasty too much porn i guess lol but thx for noticing i got more than 1500 edits Omnicube1 21:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Here some idea battles for our collaboration Battle of Childhood warriors Lion-O(Thundercats) vs. He-Man(He-Man) Buddy Cop Showdown Det. Martin Riggs &. Det. Roger Murtaugh(Lethal Weapons) vs. Inspector Lee & Det. James Cater(Rush Hour) Battle Of Kings Akuma(Street Fighter) vs. Heihachi(Tekken) Demon Blood lust Scorpion(Mortal Kombat) vs. Iori(King Of Fighters) Thnk u for u time MrPacheco101 peed off i was trying to post a comment on that one Al queda battle.i t seems to me that its completely RETARDED that he would write something like that.What kind of sick person writes a blog about a horrible event and without considering that there could be 9/11 victem's family membrs on here,and another thing why was it posted exactly 11 days after the remembrance of the event.I belive that its a kick in the teeth to any one that suffered from the bombings,i don't blame you deleting that............any way this is making me madder talking about it.Deadliest9600 23:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Deadliest9600 Punishment? but don't you think he should be banned or at least warned?Deadliest9600 23:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Deadliest9600 I'll warn him. I'm not sure whether pr npt to ban him, since he didn't meet any of the criteria for being banned. -LeoLab 23:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, because of your patrolling and defending of this wiki, you have been promoted to Staff Sergeant! Keep up the good work and you will continue to rank up. Omnicube1 00:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Project C i was thinking of calling this collaboration battle sequence Project C. Where two minds are better thn one. what do u think Good? Cheesy?Okay?Weird? Note: If we do this .it will open up more collaboration between other users who each will bring their own flavor and combined it to form something different. Thnk U For Ur Time -MrPacheco101 Custom Sig For the custom sig just make ur own pic of ur name or anything and make sure its a small size, once dats done put: Hope this helps Custom Sig lol prtty boss not gonna lie I Like ur sig I Like ur sig Its Pimpin.heres mine Note: It Needs No Words cuz im cool like tht :p Finally yo thnks for deleting those articles for me i was gonna do them myself but i had to warn marcus5 first. 01:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC)MrPacheco101 kid friendly well heres one i wanted to do Pedo Battle Barney(Barney) vs. Big Bird(Sesame Street) i cant think of none right now but i will thnk u for ur time Note:they can be considered bad guys in the real world lol Weapons yo i want u to get all the weapons for the not so bad bad guys use thnk u for ur time